lions drama 2: Parenthood
by JustALionKingLover
Summary: -Well looks like the gangs all back. Up to their most annoying and playful ways, but it looks like a whole circle will change when the new added member little Kiara has joins the teens tight group. But what's that when Nala so called daddy comes by for a
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys long time no see, and yes finally I'm coming out with part 2 of lions drama. I credit myself for coming up with this interesting and unique title( lol not!) now that I'm out of school I will be able to post more stories so stay tuned, and yea I took a reviewer advice and let lets up a little drama into everyone of the teens life.

"Awwww she's soo cute!" voiced the purple eyed lioness awing over there group new member. Nala was holding her napping little girl. She was visited by her two best friends in the whole world, Tama and Kula.

"She looks just like her daddy" Nala chimed nuzzling her.

"Yea, but I think she has your personality" voiced Kula, looking at the little fur ball.

"Oh god…." Voiced Tama placing a paw on her head joking.

"Hey!- I mean hey" nala said in a much softer voice, eyeing her friend.

"Im just kidding, im sure the kid will be fine"

"Yea a chip of the old block" Kula

"…hopefully not the whole block but-ow! Ok ok I'm done" two both girls as Kula elbowed her " well is must feel really nice living by yourself." Mufasa had notice Simba had been spending ever night with Nala since having the baby. Five large lions in that den, plus with a little baby that would soon grow to be a toddler before their eyes knew the two had to get a small place for themselves.

"Yea, Mufasa was really nice to let Simba and I have this small side den to raise Kiara."

"Aww feel all grown up don't ya, you and Simba having a place for yourself"

"haha a little, I don't know…I still feel like a kid" chimed nala, still in awe that she is officially a mommy now. " I don't know, it cool being a mom, but hard"

"aw drama already, what she sleeps like an angel, I mean look at her" Tama all eyes went to the dozing Kiara. Her paws rested on her chubby stomach, as she peacefully snored. " what hardness are you facing now?"

"actually none right now…surprisingly, she's been really good, and Simba been helping a lot." Admitted Nala. "Rafiki said she still can't go out for a while. Neither can I , he's been having me eat this stupid herb thing" Nala pointed to the purple fruit which she hated so much.

"why?"

"I don't know, he said she'll drink the life out of me if I don't"

"Looks gross" said Tama going over and touching the fruit. She stuck her tongue out at the feeling under her paw. "ewww"

"tastes even grosser" informed Nala " but it's all worth it, it'll help Kiara strong, even if I die eating it"

And hearing the word die seemed to trigger something that Kula had remembered.

"So" voiced Kula, getting the other girls attention " who's it gonna be?"

"Be?" voiced nala confused, Kula rolled her eyes, and Tama laughed.

"She still clueless"

"what?! What I do?...what didn't I do?"

"who's going to be Kiara god mother duh"

"God mother?"

"yea like if you die who going to take care of Kiara. I think it should be me im great with cubs" she informed her.

"whoa wait…who said im going to die, im nowhere near dying" voiced nala looking to her friends, worried. What they plan on doing killing her and taking her baby?! Tama and Kula both smiled, maybe they should explain a little more.

"I don't know…remember that time you said you were going lye and tell Malka I had feelings for him"

"what, it's because you do!"

"yea, you where really close to dying that day" informed Tama nonchalantly. Nala glared at her.

"Relax nala, it's just someone who would look after Kiara if something happened. Just a precautions thing, haha it nothing serious, it just an auntie in a way."

"oh well… I haven't thought of that. Shouldn't my mom be my child god mother?"

"She's the grandma" said Tama "it's like a close friend or family member becomes a guardian besides you can Simba, every cub needs one."

"well Mheetu will be her god father, I've decided that, but not her god mother"

"yea like me, Tama, your aunt connie-"

"oooooh I don't what my aunt connie…." Nala not even knowing she said it out loud, and with a very humorous tone, had both friends laughing. Almost loud that they woke Kiara. "Shhhhh!"

"I think it should be me, we've been friends longer"

"wait, I've been friend with both of you" voiced Tama

"I don't exactly think we were friends back then"

"please…"

"What you bullied us!"

"well, that's how I showed my affection back then, geesh" nala just stayed listening to the two.

"well hear this, you both can be the god aunties"

"Mother" corrected Kula

"whatever" on cue her blue eyes rolled in her head. " you know what I mean"

"we know" they both informed. "look we gotta go, we'll get Simba and tell he can come back out little girl talk is over"

"aw gone so soon, and we were really going to start talking about good stuff. Like when Kiara gets up in the middle of the night crying to me to nurse her, oh and them when she makes huge messes and we-"

"Like we said we gotta go!" Tama ushered Kula out before she could trap them, with her growing stories of early motherhood. And Nala knew they didn't want to hear it either. A visit from her friends where nice, but still exhausting none the less. " bye girl, bye Kiara!"

Nala watched as they left, laughing, but soon her laughing came to an end when a sudden smelled felled her pink nose, which caused her to look down at little Kiara. Who had now woken up and had a rather funny look on her face, a look Nala learned what it meant very well " oh great…."

K so hey guys , how it been long time no update, hopefully you guys haven't forgotten the story, bc I kinda have lol bad writer, but im finally back and doing another sequel to turning tides so check it out, please review and tell me what you think should happen next later in the chapter, you of course will get credit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so im back with another chapter. So far I haven't written any pre-writing for this story lol, I most...definitely need to start so this story makes sense. …Anyways here chapter two.

"So how's it going kid?"Mheetu a darker light tan version of his sister with sea-green eyes asked his…somewhat pal , and prince Simba as they continued there walk. Over the past month Mheetu and him where trying to hit it off. They still did have their differences and opinion, but with the last conversation they had , they seemed to be getting more along. At least for what we and the others saw.

Simba looked to him, a little surprised, but still smile and responded "fine, and you?" Mheetu nodded.

" . how my little Kiara bear?" Simba laughed and looked to his….brother –in-law with a funny look. "Yea I said Kiara bear, I might be a jerk to you, but she's my princess" well you couldn't say Mheetu wasn't the best uncle a cub could have. From this Simba could already see Mheetu would spoil her rotten.

"Good, not being much of a pawful"

"ha yet my friend, if she's anything like Nala she will be"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Simba inquired curiously. Was there something about his Nala he didn't know. "Was Nala the pawful cub?"

"…well I wouldn't exactly say….yes, yes she was." Mheetu not even trying to hide the truth.

"I'm sure she wasn't that bad."

"Well you didn't have to live with her, the lioness can be over bearing…geesh" Mheetu added, remember one of the man fights they had as younger cubs. And still it seems like nothing has ever changed. " but of course you wouldn't think that, because you think my sis perfect right?" and it wasn't a question, it was more of a threat. And Simba could feel it, he wouldn't dare say anything bad about Nala….at least not to Mheetu. "Right?!"

"dude, of course I do ha" Simba commented, while swallowing some, geesh was it getting awkward or what?! "She's perfect" he commented still thinking, maybe he needs to get or stay on Mheetu good side. Yet Mheetu knows Simba will never let that fight happened again…at least if it does, Simba will be ready for him.

"Oh please I know she can drive you crazy will for that matter" Mheetu continued "she drives me crazy sometimes, and I don't even leave with her anymore."

'yea…"

"But even if she drives you crazy you better not upset her, that's all I have to say"

"Mheetu, I know, you don't have to tell me. I piss off Nala and you kill me, I get it" Simba looked to Mheetu with an indifferent look. It was the same mutual feeling, just…ya know. Mheetu stared at him.

"yea, whatever." Mheetu sighed some, and looked around, where were they walking again? When did they even start walking? And how they're conversation even get started, oh well he couldn't remember. Seems they've been spending more time together than they thought…or remembered. " Well I know, but I can't stress it enough. Because when you mess up and I punch your teeth in-"

"I'm not going to mess up, not with her and Kiara I'm not" Mheetu could see honest and determined look Simba had on his face. He knew the 'kid' even thru they were near the same age, had honest and good intention with Nala and Kiara. But, come on, a baby for starts and to think that parenthood going to be a walk in the park…he'd see about that. "they're too important to me"

"Alright Simba I understand, I've got your back too. But if you do anything stupid, you can forget it, I'm coming after you"

"I understand" Simba nodded, feeling satisfied he got his point across. The two talked still and laughed some before they decided to head back.

While back at the pride, Sarafina had just finished talking with Sarabi. Nothing much but motherly and now grandmotherly gossip, it was know well thru out the pride Kiara was Simba daughter, and still some rumors spread but nothing too serious the king could not handle.

"Where are you headed to now?"

"Nala's den, I have to see how my little grand cub is" chimed Sarafina. Sarabi nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later"

The cool dark ground was cool under Sarafina paws as she walked along the path to her daughter den. The green rich grass decorated the pride land savannah, and coated almost everything. While walking Sarafina ran into another lioness, Connie.

"Hello Connie"

"Sara" the two nodded. "How are you?"

"fine"

"Where you headed?" Connie ask, looking to her sister.

"Nala's"

"Mind if I join you?" the other sister couldn't see any harm in that, and invited Connie to join her. "so how's she been?"

"Good, she and Kiara. And you would know if you visited her once in a while"

"I have sara"

"Not since Kiara has been born" commented Sarafina looking to her sister. Connie said nothing.

"Oh sara, I have. But it's not like she would want me to be there with her. they don't like me"

"Connie"

"Well, let say I'm not there favorite aunt" that Sarafina could believe, but then again, she was their only aunt, so they had to love right?

"Oh stop Connie, they love you…they might not show it. but I'm sure she's thinking why her only aunt hasn't visited her. I mean everyone in the pride has."

"_hmmm I'm sure_" there was a insult hidden in Connie words, but Sarafina let it slide, especially since they were nearing Nala den. She didn't want to get heated before seeing her daughter and grandcub. But she would speak about this with Connie, later. Sarafina had a feeling the two need to talk. Sara glared at her.

" com on, we're almost there" voiced sara, leaned in front of her sister.


End file.
